Desert Flower
by allybalybee2
Summary: Yasu arrives back in Sunagakure keen to get settled in the nearest inn. It seems however that Gaara has other plans for the Konoha ninja including a new attendant! Matsuri is both confused and outraged at the blond bimbo's behaviour, just who does she think she is?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note - **This story is a sequel to Lady Leaf**: **5084091/1/Lady-Leaf

During the course of Desert Flower I will be making references to previous events in Lady Leaf.

Yasu is an OC who I have tried to create in the spirit of the Naruto universe.

Allybalybee x

**Desert Flower**

**Chapter One – Fight with the Leaf's Noble Gentleman**

Gaara's footsteps echoed as he made his way up to the top viewing platform. He remembered a very long time ago how he'd walked these very same steps and paused momentarily under the archway. The corridor had been cast in shadow back then and the only sound was the rustling of the sand, screams and finally a sickening thud as two bodies fell to the floor. The Kazekage remembered it all as vividly as yesterday's sunrise.

"Nice to see you didn't get lost!" Tsunade stood immediately to greet her honoured guest.

Gaara bowed his head, "I apologise for my lateness. This place holds many memories."

"I'm sure it does..." The Hokage smirked knowing full well the memories her ally was referring to, when the Sand along with the Sound Village had tried to invade Konoha. "Speaking freely, I'm surprised you took up the invitation at all."

"What better way to strengthen the bond between our nations by putting to rest past conflicts."

"What a sweet child you are, Godaime Kazekage. That remains to be seen."

Relations between the two Kage weren't exactly frosty but Gaara understood that there were many who still saw him as too young to take on the responsibility of leader. Rather than becoming frustrated with the situation he would simply have to show he was up to the job. He knew it was possible. After all despite the odds he had won the respect and trust of his people back in Suna.

The young wind shadow could feel the sly glances of the kunoichi as he tried to sit down comfortably in the chair. Although the Kazekage dress robes had been adapted for his smaller stature they will slightly tricky to manoeuvre in. The hat in particular was a menace no amount of padding seemed to help with preventing the garment from slipping forward.

He tried to initiate an informal conversation to distract the Hokage's attention. "The program states that there are five matches in this year's finals, that is irregular."

"Yes, it is!" Tsunade agreed her golden eyes gleaming. "You were quick to spot that. Perhaps another chair would suit you better?"

"That will not be necessary." He declined aware that Tsunade had not expanded upon his observation, what was she up to?

"Welcome to the Chunin Final Rounds!" A voice called from below. It was Genma Shiranui a familiar face from the previous Chunin exams.

In answer there was a thunderous roar from the crowded arena. Over 2000 people had squeezed into the stands ready to watch this year's hopefuls from across the continent. The audience surrounded the central area some forty feet above the chunin hopefuls. This ensured the observers (no matter where they sat) got a good view to watch the action.

"As a spectacular opening for this year our esteemed Hokage wishes to present a demonstration of our elite jonin forces. We hope to provide inspiration to the younger generation and a prosperous future."

Another loud boom of cheering and applause erupted. Gaara could feel the vibrations through his fingertips as he pushed himself a little higher into the seat. A jonin demonstration... something that had never been shared overtly with an audience. He couldn't help but question the wisdom of what Lady Fifth was thinking. Jonin were often sent on missions alone. Showing off their skills and jutsu in front of potential enemies was asking for trouble. Deliberately show casing the strength of a ninja force to other daimyo was also a risky move.

"You like to shake things up, don't you?"

"I try my best." Tsunade smirked as she gracefully tilted the brim of her hat to block out the sun. This woman was not one to hide in the shadow of her predecessor, even if it was the third Hokage.

As Shiranui continued, the senbon in his mouth bobbed up and down. "For this unique occasion I give you, Might Guy..."

Many members of the crowd stood up whooping their support as a deafening chorus. Might Guy beamed as he strolled casually into the centre of the stadium. He waved to the spectators confidently showing no sign of nerves whatsoever. Guy had been selected for (amongst other things) his ability to entertain. At six feet he was taller than most and graduated from the academy at only seven years old. He was one of the most popular jonin in the village.

"And, introducing for the first time Katashi Yasu."

Gaara's eyes immediately flew to the opposite doorway leading into the arena. It couldn't be?

"Well, hey there, if it isn't the former ambassador of Konoha, herself - a pleasure to face you in the passion of battle!" Guy gave the young woman a thumbs up and his usual dazzling smile.

Yasu walked slowly into the bright sunshine and bowed deeply. "Yes, Sir."

Her first thought was at least it wasn't Kakashi of the Sharingan eye! Then when that sweet sense of relief swept through her mind it was just as swiftly replaced with a new anxiety. She tightened her fists. Guy was a taijutsu specialist; he would hit hard and fast leaving very little time to think. This wasn't going to be a pleasant experience.

She ducked and rolled to the side immediately before the jumping kick connected.

"Heh, heh that a girl! Good to see you're on your toes!"

"You always like to make a dynamic entrance, sir!" Yasu laughed as she tightened the knot in her ninja headband.

They looked across at one another trying to decide how to get the upper hand. Guy was coming at her once more and as she threw several kunai to slow him down he responded with a series of superb front flips. After he landed, he began a barrage of punches and kicks one after another. The speed of his movement was astounding but combined with their accuracy, they were lethal! She tried her best to block the punches which for the most part was working. The inner part of her arms started to throb despite the protective gear absorbing the majority of impact. It was important to remember that the powers of the senior jonin's physical attacks were magnified tenfold. This skilled ninja had managed to perfect a way to use his chakra and speed to inflict the maximum damage without any injury to himself. In addition he had trained and strengthened his body to take physical punishment beyond normal limits.

Another succession of strong fist attacks narrowly missed Yasu and instead ploughed straight into the ground leaving craters in its wake. Being on the defensive was preferable to getting hit but she was becoming increasingly aware of the sneaky leg sweeps that Guy was using.

As the paper bombs exploded Yasu retreated to a safe distance. This much was clear - she needed to slow him down. Wasting chakra to build barriers was out of the question. He wouldn't give her the time anyway. If she continued to engage in hand to hand combat then she was going to lose.

There was a loud smack. Suddenly a jet of water forced its way from the cracked earth and shot up vertically out the ground. A green figure was hauled along with it shooting the opponent into the sky like a cannon ball.

"That was close," Yasu wheezed patting her back frantically there were no lumps and bumps, she was sure no one had seen.

When gravity had finally managed to reclaim Might Guy he could see the plucky youngster performing another water technique. He was surprised to still see her standing considering the full force of the hammer kick he'd brought down on her shoulder. Something had got in the way, something very hard. There was no sign of it now but plenty of water.

With his fists pulsing with chakra he punched through the waves and was met by a spiky rock formation. He greeted the unwelcome sight with laughter and took great delight in deploying his chakra once more in the form of missiles, smashing the threat into little pieces. After that came a triple somersault, landing perfectly back in the arena without even the hint of a sweat.

"Nice warm up, you've got a good set of skills, lucky lady."

Yasu tried not to smile but it was hard when faced with a man that was as optimistic and polite as Might Guy. He'd blown her attacks away no problem, and yet he still went to the trouble to compliment and encourage her. Despite his goofy bowled haircut and questionable fashion sense he remained as ever a true gentleman. In some ways this fight might be easier if he wasn't quite so nice.

The arena floor on the north side was now a sloppy mixture of mud and water, both Yasu and Guy had to maintain a concentration of chakra at their feet so they could even move. This didn't deter the green beast of prey from a further flourish of taijutsu. There was a real buzz in the stadium now with the villagers waving their flags and balling out at the top of their lungs. Guy was the favourite and had the majority of bets now still there were some who kindly put forward some faith in the underdog.

There was some bruising to her right cheek and the showers of dirt and dust made Yasu cough violently. Still, considering the statistics she'd researched just being mobile after ten minutes with Guy was a new record. Each time there was a whistle past her ears Yasu knew she'd only just avoided getting hit. She jerked awkwardly to twist away and ended up with her back against a wall.

Meanwhile far above the two Kage watched as the battle unfolded.

"I was unaware that Miss Katashi had been promoted to jonin level," Gaara pondered. He couldn't quite take in what he was seeing.

"Well," Tsunade yawned and took another sip of green tea. "In the strictest sense she isn't."

He tilted his head slightly, "I'm afraid I do not comprehend."

The Hokage's voice took on a more serious tone. "Yasu Katashi has trained up to jonin level but I'm not convinced she's got what it takes."

"Then the whole purpose of this demonstration is..."

"To see whether she can cut it."

At the last moment Yasu released her water bowl technique and dashed towards the small cluster of trees in the eastern corner. The water directed by her palm had pushed the green punching demon aside momentarily.

"Earth release: earth and stone dragon!" She yelled.

The debris from the ground began to rise slowly and crunch together – small at first but grew larger and larger until it was five times the size. It was an odd looking dragon, mosaic in nature comprising of lots of individual pieces. Its eyes glowed with an intense yellow energy as it snarled and snorted.

Guy watched spell bound as Yasu took deep breaths before sending the beast on the attack. He had to admit the craftsmanship was a little crude but then again artistic merit was not exactly the point here. There were two very sharp horns and an equally impressive set of teeth that could easily impale the careless. It was built in a slim line fashion so it could move quickly. When the dragon tried to ram him at full force he dodged and then countered with a flying kick. His leg smashed straight into the side of the creature sending small shards of stone raining in all directions.

"An impressive jutsu, but my legs can handle anything. In fact my entire body is a temple of strength and vitality."

After watching her creation torn apart Yasu should have felt more rattled. However she nodded slightly and then a mischievous little grin began to form. She scooped her hands together and lifted them up towards the sky. At once the missing pieces of the dragon floated off the floor. Next the kunoichi clapped her hands and immediately the shards flew back into place. Not only was the dragon rebuilt in seconds it had trapped the man's leg inside!

"What the..." Finally Guy was beginning to sweat he was immobilised.

Yasu seized the opportunity raising the dragon's tail up high before swinging it and clouting her opponent full in the face. There was a loud crunch and afterward a blood curdling screech. Guy's leg was set free. Miraculously he stood up but swayed wildly with red crimson liquid seeping between his fingers.

There were gasps from the crowd.

"Dou boke my dose!" The injured ninja collapsed to the floor tears falling from his glistening black eyes, clutching his precious nose.

Yasu bit her lip he did look in genuine agony she could only imagine the number of nerve endings that had been hit at the same time. She winced as she remembered hitting her own nose by accident in training and how much it hurt. It took every ounce of resolve not to dive in and perform a healing jutsu on the poor man. She had to be on her guard, she couldn't give Lady Tsuande any ammunition about her performance as a ninja. That was what she was now - not a nurse.

Shiranui arrived, "Eh, Guy?" He sounded slightly wary. "You want to end the match?"

"Neber! I can binish bish. I bill neber bip bup!"

"Don't be a fool, Guy. It's only meant to be a demonstration not a fight to the death." The proctor rolled his eyes as his colleague continued to try and stand only to fall down again. When the medic nin had failed to stem the bleeding for fifteen minutes the decision was taken out of his hands.

So it was that Might Guy was rolled onto a stretcher and carried away. Yasu was struggling to fight the burning sense of guilt working its way into her heart. He was an adult he'd consented and knew the risks of what he was doing. The hospital would repair his nose and he'd be out in a couple of days. It was all standard procedure and besides there were worse ways to be knocked out.

"Hey, Katashi, stand tall will yer? You've won the match, at least try to look pleased about it!"

"Oh!" All of a sudden Yasu was brought back to reality. "I won?"

"That bloody fool," Lady Fifth cursed under her breath. She slammed the tea cup onto the table knocking it sideways.

"It appears Miss Katashi is determined to succeed," Gaara stated as he saw the victor turn to the Hokage and bow. When she looked up there was the queerest look on her face as though she had seen a ghost. He considered how many years it had been since they last met, over three years in fact.

"And as for her I'd be embarrassed to call that a victory!" The leader of Konohagure marched to the edge of the viewing platform and glared back at the winner. "What the hell is she staring at?" She hissed.

Yasu Katashi stood 5ft 2 inches her blue eyes keenly fixed on her half sister. The loose braids of blond hair had begun to unravel leaving strands clinging to the sweat and grime on her face. So fighting Guy hadn't been enough to satisfy the bitch, what was she supposed to do now?

"Yasu, you can make your way to the exit." Shiranui whispered gently. He could see the staring match between the two females and preferred not to get involved.

Yasu shook her head. "Send another."

Genma was taken aback he'd never seen this side of the young ninja before. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said," The ex-ambassador growled. "Send another. I'm not done."


	2. Chapter 2

**Desert Flower**

**Chapter Two – I want to show what I can do!**

A great hush had descended upon the stadium. The audience whispered amongst themselves as they continued to witness the victor - Yasu Katashi and the Hokage scowling at each other.

Shiranui glanced towards the front row where there was a single empty seat.

"It's about time you showed up, Iruka, things are getting kinda ugly if you hear what I'm saying?"

"Yes, I can see that."

It only took a few steps to reach Yasu who was practically gnashing her teeth into dust. He placed a solid hand on her shoulder and only then did she turn around.

"We need to leave the area," He said firmly. As expected the girl made to protest but he insisted. "It isn't fair on the other competitors to delay things like this. Look at them up in the stands..." His gaze settled on a group of younger ninja, their eyes were shining with frustration. They wanted to get down there and have their turn to shine.

Yasu frowned. She could only imagine how they felt watching another competitor refuse to leave the stadium. She was being selfish. "All right," She said quietly and followed him away from the crowds.

In the dim light of the backroom Yasu sat on the bench feeling completely numb. She could hear muffled shrieks from next door Guy was still receiving treatment it seemed.

"It isn't fair," She began whilst snatching off her ninja headband. "You know how hard I've worked for this. All that training and she still can't accept me."

"You did your best," Iruka sighed and sat down next to her. She was finding fault with her achievements again. "I'm proud of you! You've come a long way." His face broke into a warm smile.

She tried to smile back but it came across more as a grimace. She should be glad to have come away from the fight with little more than a couple of grazes however it just didn't feel satisfying. There was no warmth inside her heart of a job well done. The applause from the crowd was more of a courtesy than earned respect, and the one person who she wanted to take note was as dismissive as ever.

"You remember the first time we met?"

Yasu nodded, that seemed like a lifetime ago...

She collapsed against the tree feeling the rough bark biting into her back. The hours spent there became mingled, her expectation to be moved along at some point never happened. So even when the sun descended, casting weak red shadows across her face still she did not move. There was a swing to her left. Her fingers reached out for one of the rope handles and she pushed it away from her, hard. As she watched it swayed to and fro with a pathetic squeak.

Then cool evening came and with it the realisation that she really needed to make some accommodation arrangements. Sleeping rough out on the streets in winter was never going to be a smart plan.

_Mother is not an option._

She bristles at the mere thought and yet no other solutions are forthcoming. Another few minutes pass by a little warmth is maintained by drawing a pair of numb knees towards her chest. Suddenly tiredness is a great weight pressing down on her whole body. Eyelids begin to droop, perhaps it would not hurt to rest a while and block out the events of the day. There is nothing else that could be done and so much she would rather forget.

"Hey..."

Blue eyes snap back open. A blurred face slowly comes into focus and it looks quite stern.

"No one is supposed to be here after dark. Are you one of the students?"

Slowly she shakes her head and stares dumbly past the man.

He scratches his head, fingers ruffling through chestnut brown hair. The hair is scrapped into a spiky ponytail it bobs about as the man speaks.

"My name is Umino Iruka, I'm an instructor at the academy here."

_The academy? _

"Look, I'll walk you home – your parents are probably really worried about you!"

"No." Her white breath rolls into the air, the word heavily between them.

Iruka puzzles over this and notices her body rapidly shaking in the cold. She looked ill now, face pale as chalk. Shakes becoming shudders as her muscles contract with a life of their own.

"Mr Umino," she tries to say but her teeth are chattering. "It's not the right time to go home. I can't listen without wanting to speak and I don't have the strength to forgive, not yet."

Iruka bends down to get a better look at the huddled figure. He stares haunted by what he sees. The girl could be no more than seventeen and yet her features told the story of a whole lifetime. Her words were those of someone much older and wiser than a teenager. She waits patiently and does not beg or whine. She appears consumed by something that has sucked all life and brightness from her eyes. Iruka is not entirely sure what emotion he can sense. It tugs at his heart and he becomes troubled by a familiar unease. Pain, perhaps even grief, it radiates from the youngster like a smothering invisible blanket.

Yes, grief can do that to a person, Iruka realises as his heart now identifies the sting. It lies in wait snatching moments when you are completely off guard. A scent or a careless comment catches your ears and you feel like a boxer has landed a left hook. All the air is knocked out your lungs and it takes hold of you. His pain had faded over time and been replaced with hope and happiness. This young person was just beginning the fight. He turns away and then double checks that she really is still by the tree.

"I promise not to take you home," He pauses realising that he hasn't thought this through. "But... you can't stay here."

She nods and then faintly whispers, "Where are we going?"

"It is _very_ late. I don't feel happy about this," Iruka offers his hand. "I guess if it's only for one night, my house."

"Oh."

"Look, I don't know whether you realise this but it isn't normal for an academy instructor to take a young lady from the street back to his establishment! Some may interpret such actions as taking advantage and..."

She laughs at this seeing the tint of red slowly warming in his cheeks. "Mr Umino, I have witnessed the look of a man that wishes to do such things. I do not see such danger in your eyes."

"What's your name?" He asked pondering why she seemed to know so much about leery men.

"Katashi Yasu."

Iruka was quiet as they walked towards a small group of flats near the academy. It had been a long time since Yasu had seen Konohagure at night, there was no howl of the desert winds here only the chirping of crickets hiding in the tall grasses. It felt alien to her.

"I remember you now, Miss Katashi. " Iruka frowned as he poured the creamy milk into a cup. He brought it over to the table placing it down gently. "You were the Leaf Village Ambassador, assigned to improve relations between us and the Sunans back in the Land of Wind. I'd heard tales of great work being done there especially in regards to trade."

"You heard about me, here in the village?"

He shrugged. "Snippets, there was never anything officially published."

"I see." Yasu understood perfectly as she felt the warm liquid seep down her throat. Lady Fifth was maintaining control as usual. Of course Yasu had never expected the village to hear anything if it was negative, but she had negotiated her way through more than a few difficult moments. The long term benefits of which would be an advantage to the Leaf's economy too, yet this was not acknowledged.

"Sometimes it's hard to do your part and not be recognized isn't it?" Iruka gave a sympathetic smile which made her feel worse.

"I'm not glory hunting. I just want to be respected for doing a job well, is that too much to ask?"

"No, but your job has come to end whether you like it or not. So, where do you plan to go from here?"

Looking back she had been trying to avoid answering this simple question however it had always risen to the surface in the end. To answer felt like a frustrated child trying to solve a puzzle.

Iruka had been so kind looking out for her and arranging her first employ at the Yamanaka Flower Shop. He'd found her a place to live and offered work experience at the academy, after that things were easier. Even when Tsuande had reprimanded him and the other jonin expressed their concern he took no notice. Not once did he expect anything in return and it was a very long while before she shared anything about her circumstances. For some this may have been interpreted as ingratitude, but it didn't bother him one bit.

"You're always in such a rush to prove yourself to people but there's really no need!" He twisted her short beige cape back the right way. It had a pretty pattern running around the edges, leaves of many different colours painted on silk. Such an odd garment to wear during a fight, though Yasu often had a habit of doing things differently.

"I just feel that winning because someone broke their nose is a cop out. I haven't even started to show what I can do!"

This was the way it had always been with Miss Katashi - _I want to show what I can do! _Frustrated and angry, she had repeated that phrase over a hundred times especially when learning earth style jutsu. To begin with she felt that learning another chakra nature was a waste of time. She'd liked water a lot! Although sometimes in training it was as if she was holding back, not completely letting go for fear of…Iruka had never got to the bottom of it, his friend never allowed her chakra to be depleted to absolute zero. Due to this he could only guess the true limits of her endurance. Maybe she was ready for another battle, who was he to decide?

"You keep reminding me of Naruto!" He chuckled.

"Is it safe to come in?" Shiranui asked only half joking. He glanced at Yasu pleased to see her calmer and more receptive. "I've just had a meeting with the Hokage. One of the candidates has forfeited their match and we're still waiting for medical clearance on another, something about a poisoning incident. It's all very suspect if you ask me."

Instinctively Yasu offered her help yet Shiranui raised his hand and declined the offer.

"We could use your help in a different way though. We need more time to investigate what's going on and you know how you wanted another shot in the arena? Well, Lady Fifth has granted permission for you to take on another jonin."

Iruka suddenly felt sick. "Do you know who it is?"

"Yeah," the proctor couldn't hide his smirk. "Temari of the Sand!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Desert Flower**

**Chapter Three – Friendly Match?**

Temari - that was a name Yasu hadn't heard in a while.

"Are you serious?" She hoped Shiranui would break into laughter and tell her it was all a joke. "I thought this was supposed to be a demonstration of _Konoha's_ jonin?"

"Completely serious, apparently it was a suggestion from the Kazekage himself. Temari was promoted a while back and has been Gaara's personal bodyguard ever since. The Hokage didn't seem too bothered. So, the question remains are you gonna fight?"

Iruka swallowed, "You don't have to do this. Just tell the Hokage that you're injured-"

"I'll take her on!" Yasu stood up and marched straight towards the door.

Her fire of energy and enthusiasm managed to last exactly until Yasu saw Temari face to face. At that moment it began to slide out of her body like water down a plughole.

The crafty Sunan from memory had grown a good few inches taller, now sporting a more formal black kimono with a slimmer red obi. Her headband, (which used to hang casually from the neck) was proudly tied around the forehead for all to see. Curiously the large fan that was Temari's trademark was nowhere to be seen. None of that mattered however Yasu had experienced firsthand the punishing regime of the slave driver. She didn't rely on taijutsu very often but anyone made the mistake of thinking this was a weakness they were in for a shock!

"Hey Yaz," the jonin smiled as pleasantly as a mountain lion advancing on a lamb. "Long time no see."

Yaz, an annoying nickname the Kazekage's sister had bestowed upon her _pet_ back in the day. They used to be quite close at least until Yasu's duties as the ambassador came to an abrupt end. No correspondence had passed between them, not even a single letter for three long years.

"What's the matter?" Temari cooed through the silence. "Nothing you wanna say?"

No words were appropriate for such an occasion and besides - it wasn't like Yasu was a politician anymore. She didn't have to be polite or restrained on the battlefield. The most important thought right this second was to win. Keeping this in mind she said the only thing that made sense.

"Don't go easy on me."

Temari snorted as she slowly pulled a scroll from her belt and replied, "Then don't waste my time."

Suddenly a thick black cloud of smoke enveloped the scene. The smoke bombs Yasu had prepared earlier had gone off in style leaving some precious seconds to think. She had noticed how the terrain had been flattened and cut up during the previous round leaving very little cover. In order to succeed a ninja needed as many options as possible.

"Wind release: sweeping gust!" A strong cry came through the black curtain dispersing it instantly. Temari stepped through the clear opening swinging her fan in an arc before bringing it down to the ground with a clang.

_So, Temari's still a wind user then and as scary as ever! _Yasu could feel her morale shrinking, but this was the chance she had been waiting for. If she could just hold it together long enough...

"Wind style: slicing sickle!"

The winds came fast and only due to lucky reflex did the ex ambassador manage to avoid the blast. That was not to be the end another five came in quick succession barely inches away from her torso.

Having played the dodging game long enough with Guy, Yasu decided it was time for some action. "Earth style: stone shrapnel!"

She'd never seen Temari dive onto the floor like that before. By using the pebbles and stones scattered around as ammunition she could fire them at will and keep a safe distance. They shot straight at the target and made them run, what was not to like?

Not to be made a fool, the strategist had already decided her next course of action. When the counter blast of wind turned the stone bullets in the opposite direction the balance of power shifted. Yasu retreated but not before being caught by several of her own shots.

"Damn," she cursed looking down at the raw and torn skin on her left hand. It had a bit of sting to it. "She used my own jutsu against me!"

Clearly enjoying the response from her prey Temari shouted, "I hate to break it to you, but everyone knows that earth style isn't an advantage against a wind chakra nature."

"It's not a disadvantage either!" Yasu retorted as she frantically tied a bandage round the wound.

Back at the viewing platform Gaara had given up fighting and rested the confounded hat on his lap. When Kankuro grinned behind him the Kazekage gave his elder brother an icy glare.

"I'm surprised you let Temari have her own way," the puppeteer lowered his voice near his sibling's ear.

"She can be very persuasive when the mood takes her."

Kankuro whistled, "Yeah, but she's got a couple of scores to settle. I mean, if I was in Yasu's shoes the first chance I got I'd be gone. No one can handle Temari when she's like this."

The Kazekage and his temporary bodyguard had been sharing the same thought. Gaara wasn't sure why he'd allowed the match to go ahead. When Miss Katashi had stood there so defiantly having a staring contest with the Hokage, it reminded him how stubborn she could be. Seeing how much she'd improved was a curious feeling, not entirely glad but relieved that her talents had not been wasted. He remembered a time when she could barely string three hand signs together, now she had mastered two chakra natures. So, earth and water against wind was it? Depending upon the strength of the welder any chakra nature had the potential to overpower another. He suddenly clasped his fingers together.

Yasu's eyelids were caked in sand. When she tried to blink it began to congeal transforming into a thick paste. She'd fallen victim to a sly attack called the dust wind technique. The first blast of sand she evaded easily but it then spread and covered the earth with a thin and slippery coating. When she tried to back flip and land on a raised edge she lost her footing and in that moment a secondary blast completely blinded her.

Temari charged at her opponent who was scrambling in the darkness. She was ready to make a decisive strike with no trace of hesitation. With her arms raised the metal fan was brought crashing down into the other girl's brain. There were screams from the stands - a few of the younger spectators had got more than they bargained for.

The kunoichi prised her fan out of Yasu's bleeding head. She didn't look happy, it hadn't felt right. Then there were wisps of pure white smoke.

"What the hell? A substitution jutsu!"

A short distance away flat on her belly Yasu was savouring the moment. It was almost blissful to hear the exasperation rising in the desert brat's voice. She was ruthless. Imagine splitting another person's head open in such a cold fashion! Then again, as Gaara had taught her three years previously – if you did not fight with the intent to kill, death would fall upon you instead. This was the mentality of battle in the ninja world, habit and instinct can take over whether it is a 'friendly' match or not. Yasu took one last peek at Temari's red face before returning to the task at hand.

"Water style: bouncing bomb barrage!" Four twisting spirals of pulsing water burst from the ground in spectacular fashion. As water droplets showered down they began to merge to create gigantic spheres. Then they were sent to punish the sand dweller immediately - sloshing as they went.

Temari's eyes widened. When the water bombs connected she was swamped in a wave, snatching away her breath and spinning her round. As one bomb had finished another continued the attack making it difficult to gauge which way was up or down. She tried to puncture the blobs with her fan but they wouldn't burst! The bombs flexed and squeaked remaining perfectly intact. They had to be reinforced with chakra she decided, quite a creative attack. Trust Yaz to think of a technique so bumbling and ridiculous that it would actually work.

"Earth style: stone prison!"

Crunching and grinding a great number of tall columns began to rise over head forming a ceiling and walls. The bright sunlight was starting to disappear inch by inch until finally she was trapped in utter darkness. Temari hated being wet and was still stewing about getting caught out by such a childish trick. Irritated she could feel the remaining bombs pressing and squeezing against her body ready to explode at any moment. Then it occurred to her that there was actually nowhere for the water to go which meant only one thing.

"Fucking bitch wants to drown me!" Her voice echoed further increasing the sense of isolation.

Outside the stone prison Yasu clicked her fingers and released the chakra barrier from each water bomb one by one. She'd taken off her cape and folded it neatly to one side. The Konoha heavy crowd had appreciated the display so far and the gaping mouths of the chunin candidates were priceless. Nevertheless this battle was far from over. Taking stock of her chakra reserves Yasu knew that she only had enough left for one more advanced technique and perhaps two lower level tricks at a stretch.

It was deathly quiet inside the prison now and all the water bombs had detonated. Gingerly Yasu pressed her ear to the nearest wall and frowned. A drip landed on her nose and when she looked up a crack had formed. The crack began to zig zag and spread across the length of the entire prison.

All sense of time and place was thrown into confusion. Yasu was thrown to the floor and left to wonder how she got there so quickly. She'd heard something about a task of the dragon. When she came to, the prison had been completely obliterated with the audience in the front benches looking like drowned rats. As she tried to stand up her only reward was to slip and fall into a puddle. A great pain shot down her right side.

_Good God, what has that woman done to me? _

Rolling onto the knees the injured ninja was seeing stars. It was difficult to focus on the next move when her brain was screaming in protest. This was not the best time for symptoms of a concussion. Another blow came, this time to her left side which sent her flying. Upon landing she gave a snarl of frustration. Next more wind gusts sliced at her skin trying to take her apart. Yasu forced herself to stand but something large and metallic crushed into her shoulder.

She spat out the blood from her mouth pleading with her body to ignore the agony. She had to move, she had to counter attack...

"Why are you teasing me, Yaz?" Temari knelt down on the muddy wet ground and grabbed Yasu's ponytail. She tugged it hard away from the scalp.

"I don't know what you mean," Yasu gasped feeling the skin around her face become taut. It stretched over her cheekbones.

The pull became harder hairs began to snap away near Yasu's temples.

"Don't make me drag this out. I told you not to waste my time." Temari bent down and twisted her enemy's neck so they were face to face. The bloody mess looked pitiful, fighting against the shock still thinking she could come back from this. "Show me your full power or I'm gonna snap your neck right now."

Yasu's neck muscles were straining at this uncomfortable angle. Breathing, let alone talking was difficult enough. "What are you talking about, Temari?"

"The Mokuton jutsu, I've seen you use it. It would be very impolite to deprive it from the audience, don't you think? If I'm going to beat you I want it to be total and complete."

In vain Yasu tried to shake her head, "I can't do that."

"Can't or won't?" Temari's look was murderous.

"There are people in this world that are a lot scarier than you - one of them is the fifth Hokage." Yasu was rasping. "I can't use the Mokuton jutsu because I am forbidden to do so. If I ever so much as produce a single twig my family will be put to death."

"You were never good at lying, Yaz."

"I'm telling the truth!" She hissed. Temari still towered above her the rage beginning to turn into disbelief. "It's not like you would believe me anyway. So, go ahead and break my neck if it will make you feel better."

After hearing this Temari stood up. What was she going to do now? She'd bide her time over these three years training and honing her skills. She wanted to make a mockery of this stupid little girl who had come into all their lives and messed everything up. She had witnessed Yasu's power when training with Gaara, she'd managed to create a row of fully grown oak trees in the middle of the Sunan training grounds! Yasu was capable of so much and yet to hear that she was being held back was irritating beyond belief. How typical of Yasu not to stand up for herself and allow the fifth Hokage to walk all over her. A person who would allow such a chain to be put around their neck was no better than a mutt tied to a kennel.

There were times in life when you had to question the reasoning behind orders: she had done it (behind closed doors) with Gaara many times it was a way to keep everyone sharp. Sometimes it had resulted in no change at all as her younger brother's logic and direction had been sound, on other occasions it had make him think twice and loss of life had been avoided. But to outlaw any challenge to a decision that would affect the rest of your life was ludicrous.

And the Hokage, who was supposed to utilise the strength of her forces not repress them was no better. To think, she was sitting up there with the Kazekage enjoying the match looking for any hint of Yasu breaking that promise. Turning this battle into a cheap game with variables, what was next - no wind attacks allowed? Or perhaps they should fight whilst doing handstands and performing tricks like clowns?

Finally Temari glared at Yasu, "You're better than this!"

"I'm sorry."

The Sunan kunoichi did not hide her disgust at the response. It was time to put an end to this charade. "Ninja Art: Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

At once she opened out her steel fan and swung the weapon right then left creating a powerful wind current.

When the two collided with Yasu she was tossed into the air and wrapped in a twisting cyclone. For a moment her body was floating there and the fabric of her uniform rippled with a life of its own. It was an impressive creation, natural rotating columns of air that had been whipped up into frenzy. The stadium and crowds had disappeared as Yasu was thrown around. Soon however she was trapped in the centre and the pressure inside the cyclone started to build. The ripples began to slice into her skin, countless invisible blades carving and tearing at her clothes. At first it was bearable but the slicing continued in the same place over and over as the flesh was shredding. She was pinned down. Through it all Temari just smiled, she leaned casually on her metal fan even trying to stifle a yawn. There was no way that the Leaf Loser could escape now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Desert Flower**

**Chapter Four –Interference**

So, this was death was it? It was so quiet and the clouds drifted gently across the sky. Yasu's fingertips suddenly felt something coarse between them it was gritty. She rubbed two tips together and then froze. In a panic Yasu suddenly remembered where she was supposed to be. She sat up and squinted trying to push the scene in front of her into focus. All she could make out was a fuzzy figure hunched on his ankles staring and shouting into a large black gaping hole.

"Are you alive down there?" He called out.

There was no answer. In the next moment a group of medic nin poured into the arena and began throwing down ropes to make a pulley. Then a stretcher arrived which was carefully handed down into the gap. They were down there a good ten minutes assessing the situation and barking information to one another about the condition of the patient.

Yasu couldn't stand the silence. "Is she gonna be alright?"

It seemed to take forever for the stretcher to be hoisted up. Temari laid still her arm in a sling. Blood was trailing into her cold teal eyes. The sunan didn't speak, however despite being several metres away Yasu was pretty sure she could hear the taller blonds' teeth grinding. It didn't take long for her opponent to target the victor with an accusing stare. In fact as she was brought past to exit the stadium, Temari spat at the floor by Yasu's feet. Shocked and confused by the act all the ex-ambassador could do was look down. Upon doing this Yasu was hit by a sudden and sickening realisation. There were sand grains by her feet in exactly the spot where she was supposed to have fallen to her death.

_No. _Yasu shook her head violently before turning around full circle. Unfortunately the evidence was clear. It meant...Yasu let out a scream of rage. Someone had helped her and that meant the result was a lie! She felt her arm being swung into the air whilst Shiranui announced the winner. Before she had time to protest the proctor had whisked her back towards the tunnel. In the shade she could hear her name being chanted, louder and louder. She covered her ears.

"This is wrong," she moaned with frustration. "Why the hell did he interfere?"

"Hey Yasu, you did great out there!" Iruka chirped as he came to greet her.

"Are you blind?" She snapped back.

She regretted sounding so harsh as the smile from Iruka disappeared.

"There's nothing wrong with my eyesight!" Now he looked angry. "Is that any way to speak to a superior, Katashi?" He shook her by the collar. "You've won the match. You got a second shot, what could you possibly be complaining about now?"

"I was out of chakra. I was falling, headfirst, from a height that should have pulverised my skull. How did I survive, Iruka?"

"What?"

"Please tell me what you saw - the truth!"

What did he see? He saw Yasu make the hand signs for the final earth style jutsu that caused the ground under Temari to collapse. Yasu had started to fall into a dust cloud caused by the eruption from the ground. When the dust settled Yasu was lying on the ground and Temari was being treated by the rescue crew.

"That's all I saw," He finished his explanation and then added. "But you think something different happened, huh?"

In the hospital's West wing Yasu lay down stewing over the events of the match. Over three days had passed but her request to see the Hokage and Kazekage had been denied. The air was sterile with the smell of disinfectant and cleaning agents. In this particular ward there five other patients, two of whom she could not see for their green curtains were drawn. One of them, an elderly woman was sitting in a wicker chair staring out of the window. A single ray of warm sunshine illuminated her face making her wrinkles stand out and the grey hairs shine. She was completely at peace and watched life passing by without a care in the world.

The ex-nurse reflected upon her entrance to the ward, how noisy and troublesome she had been. At the time the emotions had been so raw. The urgency to clarify and do something about it had taken over, only now did her muscles remind her how exhausted they were. Bandages wound tightly around her arms. The bumps and bruises she had taken came out black as night. Yet underneath this discomfort was the truth that she should probably be in a coma from a devastating head injury. Temari knew the truth about the outcome of this match. Yasu however wasn't sure what the Sunan was going to do with this information.

That wasn't the worst of it...

"Whoah, look at that bump on your arm! It's like the size of a golf ball!"

She glanced down at the rather angry bruise on her upper forearm, it was healing - slowly. Still extremely tender to the touch it was a black void with little purple spots where goose pimples usually were.

"It really isn't that impressive, Naoki."

Her little brother grinned before offering her another cup of orange juice. She shook her head, drinking over five glasses a day was more than enough vitamin C.

"You have to get better, sis. I want you to teach me to do that dragon summon - it was so awesome!"

According to Naoki everything Yasu had done during the match was now considered to be 'awesome'. The stone dragon that had trapped Might Guy's leg awesome, the water bombs she'd sent after Temari, awesome and the jagged scar she had running from the top of her shoulder to her chest - awesome. Naoki's constant enthusiastic chirping about the match was driving the injured kunoici slightly mad. She understood it was the first time a family member had been chosen to showcase their talent at the chunin exams. She knew that her brother looked up to her with such admiration for challenging not one, but two jonin. He was training to take the exams himself in a few years time. Despite this she couldn't help but feel like a complete fraud. Guilt was eating away at her insides. How could she explain what really happened? How could she find the words?

"Naoki, I..."

Suddenly there was a great flurry of activity from the nurses and doctors outside. Yasu strained to sit up and see what the fuss was about unfortunately her body rejected that idea. She lay back on the bed and gazed at the ceiling instead. That was when she felt it, a familiar energy sweeping through the corridor. _Why do I recognise this?_ Then it finally clicked, her eyes darted to the left and she caught a glimpse of a crimson red jacket. In the midst of a few seconds he was gone and her heart thundered painfully.

A pair of keen eyes hovered over her teamed with a sly smile.

"It was h-im," Naoki sang.

"So what?" Yasu replied without blinking. "He's probably here to visit his sister."

He looked troubled then, "Are you not even gonna say hello?"

"He's the Kazekage now, "she smiled and ruffled his hair. "You can't just walk up to him and say hi!"

"Get off!" Naoki laughed and twisted out of reach. He did however look thoughtful for a moment eyes wandering back towards the corridor.

"I know that he was very kind to you, to both of us - but things change, little brother."

"I guess...better get to my training otherwise I'll be late! Bye, sis."

She watched him go and then breathed out. Be still, my beating heart she thought savagely. It was only a piece of clothing she'd seen, not even his face. Still, it was the coat she had given to him. She recalled how awkwardly Gaara had opened the box expecting it to explode. He'd never said a single word and again, she had misunderstood thinking he hated the garment – laughable.

Yasu was disappointed at her reaction. For three years she had tried desperately to put Lord Gaara out her mind. She had trained and learnt to do much, pushing forward and making a name for herself amongst the shinobi community. The next time they met she'd wanted to look him in the eye completely impassive and continue her duties like nothing out of the ordinary. During the match instinct had taken over she had been more concerned about the Hokage and any potential mishap involving the Mokuton jutsu. She knew it was possible to function without reacting to the Kazekage, it was just incredibly difficult.

She flicked open her notebook and looked again at the haiku:

Help not requested

Interference not needed

Hard work rejected

It was a habit since childhood whenever she had time to think she turned those thoughts to poetry. There were many fond memories of reciting such verses with her father, who incidentally turned out not to be her father at all. She yawned and placed the book onto the bedside table. Snuggling down into bed her eyelids began to close and she drifted into a deep sleep.

The next morning was overcast and grey, rain was beating against the window pane. Heavy water droplets ran down the glass in streaky paths; some joining together whilst others forged a way of their own. The old woman was not sitting in the wicker chair this time. Yasu swung her legs around the side of the bed and put on a pair of slippers. The journey to the bathroom was slow, as her muscles were still groaning. She hobbled and clutched her side - the battles had certainly taken their toll.

Afterwards she headed to the baths scrubbing her body with bubbles from head to toe. The other women smiled politely as they cleansed the soap from their own hair before walking towards the communal bath. Yasu made a beeline for one of the smaller tubs next to a water wheel that was turning slowly. She sank down into the warm water, for once her muscles did not protest. There was also an outdoor bath for patients, which was always kept steaming hot however the majority decided not to venture outside today. It was relaxing and the ninja was glad to have made the effort. She put her entire head under the water feeling the heat on her cheeks.

Holding her breath and with eyes closed Yasu didn't notice a shadow above her until she tried to resurface. She struggled squirming for a few seconds before realising what was going on. Something was pushing down on her head! _Water style _she thought and then it dawned that her chakra reserves were completely drained. She automatically drew up her legs behind her and pushed away from the wall. The pressure on her head released but by the time Yasu popped up like a cork the shadow was already gone.

Uncontrollably Yasu kept coughing till it felt like her lungs would burst. She was visibly shaken the other women came rushing to help covering her with towels they hadn't seen anything. When Yasu was able to catch her breath once more she returned to the hospital bed and drew the curtain. Quickly she dressed and began squashing her things into a rucksack.

"And where do you think you're going, young lady?"

Iruka was taken by surprise when Yasu hugged him tightly. He could feel her small frame trembling and she was breathing steadily through her nose trying to keep calm.

"I have to get out of here," She said in a small voice.

"But your injuries-"

"Iruka Sensei, please... I can recuperate at home."

He sighed and then took the rucksack slinging it over his shoulder. "Are you going to take the pretty flower in the vase there?"

Puzzled, Yasu whirled around. She was certain there had been no flowers in the vase yesterday. There was a single flower.

"I don't think I've ever seen one like that before," Iruka commented. "Not your traditional rose or daffodil."

He was right about that. It was a large flower, in the centre the small anthers were dusted with golden pollen. Each petal was different, their edges jagged - almost torn in places. However the most striking thing about this flower was the colour. It was a brilliant shade of magenta. Yasu had seen flowers like this in only one place.

"It's a desert flower," she said with disbelief.

"Yes, he said you'd recognise it." An elderly voice came from the window. Yasu walked slowly towards her. "He came by when you were sleeping."

"Did he say anything else?"

"No, he didn't stay long."

Yasu managed to discharge herself from the hospital only after picking up a heady concoction of different medicines, spare bandages, ointments and energy pills. Even she had to admit that perhaps the doctor's concern was a little overkill. Iruka took charge insisting that he would check in on Yasu from time to time and ensure that she was taking the prescription correctly. Only then did the two companions finally leave the building and walk away. The rain had stopped thankfully, but further dark clouds loomed in the distance.

"You're not saying much," Iruka began.

Yasu was still staring suspiciously at the flower as though it might disappear at any given moment. She smelt it and then twirled it around her nimble fingers.

"Where flowers bloom so does hope." She said quietly under her breath.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note** – there will be some references to events in Lady Leaf in this chapter, but I hope that doesn't make things too confusing!

**Chapter 5 - An Uncomfortable Meal.**

The medic gulped as he took the irritated ninja's arm raising it gingerly and then back down again. His patient was flinching each time he wanted to move the arm, but it needed to be done. When she first arrived at the hospital covered in bruises and bleeding profusely all the staff had feared the worst. To hear that she had fallen several feet and that chunks of rock had collapsed on top of her was enough to consider certain death. The final injury however was little more than a broken arm.

He went through the check list in his brain thankful that he had learnt this procedure off by heart. "Well, that's it for today." He said cheerfully mopping his brow. "Lady Temari should be ready to travel in a couple of days after some more bed rest."

Slowly the Kazekage nodded.

"Bed rest, I don't need any more bed rest!" Temari snarled as the young man made a hasty retreat. She sank back down on the bed however it does not go unnoticed how she winces ever so slightly.

"You will follow the advice of the medical core. When we travel back to Sunahagure I expect my body guard to be strong enough to keep up."

The blond glared at her younger brother trying to bite her tongue. However as Gaara made to leave the temptation was far too great.

"I didn't ask for your help, you know."

Gaara turned and took a steady breath through his nose. He thought for a moment before deciding to face the barrage that would likely build up further if left alone. Big sister was angry with him for many reasons - she was after all fiercely independent.

He looked back at her and simply replied, "I know."

There was silence for a few moments as Temari digested his response, so no apology then? Such an unemotional and factual answer she shouldn't have expected any less. Gaara was a minimalist in conversation. Each word carefully weighed up and considered before being allowed to be spoken.

"Gaara, your interference in that battle, don't you realise that she'll hate you for it?"

Again another pause, the Sunan leader closes his eyes deep in thought.

"Yes," He acknowledges finally. "However I did not want her to cease to exist. Do you not remember all that she has done for our people?"

"I remember the state she left you in when you came back to the village." Temari said bitterly. "She shouldn't be allowed to live."

"Is that why you tried to drown her?" His eyes snap open a shade darker than before.

Temari screws up her nose and instead focuses on the painting, spread across all four panels of the sliding doors at the entrance to the room. It depicted white camellias blooming under the black twisting branches of a tree. A large white heron was resting underneath the tree looking up at a smaller bird – perhaps a kestrel. The detail was exquisite even Temari had to admit that the Konohagure artists had a talent for their work.

"You will apologise." Gaara said firmly not as a request but a promise. It didn't matter how good the intentions of his bodyguard were, to hear that Yasu had fled from the hospital due to such an attack was unacceptable. Temari was a senior officer. He was the Kazekage and supposed to be in charge of his company.

The atmosphere became tense, a staring contest between siblings. Gaara didn't want to threaten his sister, however he knew that if she didn't let go of this resentment that nothing good would come of it. Forgiveness was simply not a word in Temari's dictionary.

She looked back at him knowing full well that he was right. In the baths the steam was the perfect cover to slip by without being noticed. When Yasu had foolishly moved away from the few women there Temari had seized her opportunity. With one good arm she had grabbed onto the wet tangle of hair and pushed down mercilessly. At first when her prey was panicking it felt like justice was being served, unfortunately this did not last. Even as Yasu had pushed away from her attacker Temari had already let go. This guilt she felt was sickening, and ever since the bodyguard's resolve had been tested: was she still angry at the ex-ambassador or more at herself?

Suddenly there was a cry, "I've told you, you can't go in there!"

Gaara stepped aside from the door recognising the almost hysterical cry of Matsuri.

"I just wanna talk to him!" An equally determined male voice was coming from the other side. Suddenly there were more shouts and loud grunting. The panels of the door began to wobble and quake. Squeaking hinges strained and buckled, at last they came away completely. With a loud thud all four doors came crashing onto the floor. After them, came not one, but ten of Gaara's guards clinging onto something orange.

The Kazekage surveys the scene: the broken panels, Temari flabbergasted, ten grown men looking up - then their faces turning pale as the winter snow. Matsuri biting into the intruder's arm and finally, Uzumaki, grinning wildly back at him whilst still trying to get free. How could one Konoha ninja cause so much chaos?

"Hey Gaara, long time no see!" He says completely oblivious.

Efficiently Gaara took Naruto away from Temari's wrath towards the back garden. They settled down on mats and watched the afternoon sun glinting through the leaves.

"So, you'll be going back home soon, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I'm expected to return as soon as my business here is concluded."

"Well, not yet! I've a message from Iruka Sensei...Now, where did I put it?" He laughed a little as he began rummaging through the pockets of his jumpsuit. "No, it's not in there, maybe this one? Aha!"

Gaara looked at the rather crumpled purple envelope in his friend's sweaty hand. Politely he extracts the damp letter before scanning the contents. It was an invitation to a fair well gathering in the Kazekage's honour, Naruto it seemed already knew about the occasion as he reeled off the list of guests.

The Kazekage read on towards the last paragraph and then frowned. Umino was asking for a favour which potentially could be very awkward. He wondered if the jonin was even aware of how events in the past would affect the success of his request. Gaara considered his options and found that he was willing to help. A small smile began to creep its way to the corners of his mouth it was certainly going to be a memorable evening.

Yasu looked once more in the mirror and sighed. How had it come to this? Her hair was swept up in a chignon trying to maintain control although a few annoying wisps had still managed to escape. Since her bruises had turned a rather nasty shade of yellowish brown she had opted to wear a yukata that would cover her arms and legs. It was deep plum, with gold leaves repeated horizontally across the fabric tied with a simple emerald green obi. It belonged to her mother – they were just about on speaking terms these days ever since their 'talk' which Yasu recalled was a draining if overall rewarding one.

She stepped out taking careful steps on her way to Kōkyō-ji– a restaurant at the edge of the village. She may have preferred to sit and reflect on the written feedback that had been received since the demonstration in the arena. There were at least seven different scrolls lying in wait to be opened, but she could not bring herself to do it until she faced Temari. That was one of the reasons she was attending tonight. Children giggled as they ran by, heading home for the evening. She was reminded of Naruto's laughter earlier that day as he had considered her first answer as a joke.

"Not a good idea? Why the hell not?" He'd squeaked eyebrows furrowed. "You lived in Suna for two years don't you wanna know how people are doing?"

It was true that Yasu's thoughts had wandered occasionally from training. How was Shiro the housekeeper, no - spy doing? It was a queer memory tucked away in the corner of her mind. Then there was bossy Grandma Rooba and the tomboy, Toshie no doubt furious that the ex ambassador had left without saying a single word. How did they react after her abrupt exit from the village? Or did they just shrug their shoulders and say well, that is that!

Yasu recalled turning him down flat and the following outrage.

"I told Gaara you were gonna be there!"

"Well, you shouldn't make promises you can't keep, Naruto."

"He'll be crushed, don't you care? You might not get to see him again for three years!"

"I highly doubt that the Kazekage will even notice my absence. Now stop this, and leave me alone."

Naruto had stayed exactly where he was, even when Yasu had got up to leave. His voice had become low and serious.

"I dunno what happened three years ago to make you quit being ambassador. But I do know that during that time you became Gaara's friend. Why have you just decided to abandon him?"

Instinctively she'd reached towards her collar before saying, "I didn't abandon him." She'd been troubled at the sadness etched into the words. "Shukaku was becoming difficult to control. He attempted to possess Gaara and kill me so I had no choice, I had to leave."

Naruto's eyes had widened at this response he knew the pain and difficulty of being a Jinchūriki. How he feared more than anything that his power would rage out of control and he would hurt his friends, or worse destroy the entire village. This was a burden to him and it had struck a chord in his pure heart.

"Yasu," he'd said choosing his words very carefully. "You don't have to worry about that anymore. Please, just come and say goodbye."

"Naruto..." it had been a warning but it was impossible to say no when faced with two puppy dog eyes brimming with tears.

So it was that Miss Katashi despite every cell in her body wanting to move in the opposite direction came to the restaurant and went inside. By the time she had arrived the establishment was bustling. She walked under the sign of a jolly pig, fish and cow arm in arm into the steamy warmth. There was chef, the central attraction slicing and dicing various meats – predominantly pork and cooking them on a hot plate. Around him on all three sides were labourers: some joking, others were moaning about their work and being commiserated by pals.

Often they lifted their cups and with lazy smiles gave a choral shout of, "Kanpai!"

Suddenly Yasu felt overdressed and wanted to blend into the background. There was no sign of Naruto or any of the others.

"Hi," she smiled at one of the busy waitresses. "Is there a table booked here for a large group?"

"Oh, you talking about the private function? It's upstairs," the older woman gestured vaguely with the wooden tray. "Go right ahead."

Following the spiral steps up to the second floor the cheering became fainter. At the top was a set of sliding doors and several pairs of shoes lined up neatly in rows. So this was the right place after all - Yasu relaxed, slightly.

Taking a calming breath the kunoichi gathered herself. There was bound to be a space next to a person of no consequence that she could chit chat to for a while. She could show her face to pacify Naruto and then...

The doors revealed a packed table with many faces she recognised from the academy: some genin, chunin and jonin including Iruka, Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy. The latter's nose seemed to be showing signs of recovery. She smiled at them briefly and scanned for a spare seat.

"Yasu," Iruka stood up to greet her. "Good to see you made it."

"Well, Naruto can be very persuasive!" She chuckled honestly.

Iruka turned and gently took her hand, "Speaking of Naruto, I know he's saved you a seat somewhere..."

A sudden lump bunched in her throat. _A seat, for me? Where?_

Iruka was on the lookout leading the way, far from the safety of the exit doors towards the head of the table. Obviously Gaara was there as guest of honour with Kankuro to his left, and on the right was Naruto pointing deliberately to an empty space next to the Kazekage.

Yasu locked eyes with Iruka for a moment pleading to swap seats.

"Have fun!" He grinned before patting her on the back. There was always the option of making a run for it but that would just make her look like a freak. No, it would be highly impolite if anything else to just leave. There was nothing for it she would have to bite the bullet and sit down, how hard could it be?

Slowly Yasu focused on the cushion and sat tucking her legs underneath to balance. Everyone seemed to be having a good time the table had one or two bottles of sake at the ready and empty bowls of miso soup.

"Gaara, look who it is!" Naruto was still pointing at poor Yasu like a prize he'd won at the fair.

"Good evening, Miss Katashi" Gaara spoke politely, but formally.

No matter how many times the ex ambassador had tried to remember the Sunan's voice it did not match up. It was a hypnotic and slow rumbling tone. Yasu felt tingles ripple across her forehead but she set her mouth in a hard line. She wasn't best pleased with the Kazekage at the moment.

Finally she replied with a short bow, "My Lord."

"See!" Naruto crossed his arms in triumph. "I always keep my word."

Gaara didn't reply only blinked hiding his eyes under long eyelashes. The Ambassador was different, harder to read – ex ambassador he suddenly reminded himself.

Kankuro sat back aloof. His facial features hadn't changed much but the purple face paint that they had discussed in the firelight that night was a different pattern. "How is Temari?" Yasu asked trying to work out if Kankuro knew about his younger brother's 'additional help.'

"What the hell do _you_ want to know for?" He snapped back.

She felt a small sting. Once she had seen a different side to Gaara's older brother – humorous and playful. He'd talked about dreams and their hidden meanings. Now two brown eyes stared back guarded and cold.

"You don't have to be a jerk about it!" Naruto leaned forward preparing to argue but he felt a hand on his arm. Yasu shook her head and pushed him gently back into the seat.

Testosterone levels were rising fast as the young men eyeballed each other. Fingers were itching to grab a kunai or pull a puppet string. A few heads had turned looking towards the commotion and it was now that Gaara took control and the opportunity to speak.

"Now that everyone is here," he paused briefly waiting for the attention of the whole group. "I feel it is prudent to say a few words. We gather as allies: Sand and Leaf, it is an honour to be here amongst friends." There was a slight glance out the corner of his eye towards both the puppet master and Jinchūriki, suddenly feeling foolish backed down. Gaara bowed slightly towards Sakura and Kakashi, "Recent times have not been kind but every support no matter how big or small is appreciated. We would do well to remember what is truly important and protect it with our very lives."

At this, appreciative applause was shared and a toast given. Kankuro picked up the sake bottle and grudgingly topped up Naruto's cup. He grumbled a thank you and returned the favour.

"Would you care for a drink?" The Kazekage enquired.

Yasu shook her head firmly, "No thank you, I do not drink." An unwanted pink flush was beginning to spread across her cheeks recalling an incident back in the desert when under the influence. "I prefer being able to think straight."

This was not lost on Gaara whose turquoise eyes suddenly shone brightly. He had grown handsome over time but with the same tanuki dark rings around his eyes. It was a glaring reminder of why she wanted to keep her distance in the first place.

"Did you open the box in the end?" He whispered softly out of the blue.

"Erm," This took the female ninja by surprise and again her hands flew to the collar of her kimono. There she felt the coolness of the necklace against her fingertips and nodded. "You are most generous."

"Do you like it?" He seemed anxious to know.

"I do not make a habit of wearing jewellery I dislike." She quoted back to him, but still frowned. It was funny that the Kazekage of Suna should be asking a subordinate what they thought about a gift.

"You don't talk as much as you used to." He observed.

Her eyebrow crept up but betrayed no emotion, "I do not need to, but I am glad that you have found _your_ voice."

Gaara took this as high praise indeed remembering awkward flashes of conversation on warm windy nights. The Ambassador had spoken for both of them back then but they were happy memories. Now her arms were folded, he wished for the relaxed openness that the younger Yasu had always shown. She had often explained things to him about social expectations.

Ever since becoming Kazekage he had to learn very quickly how to communicate with others. The small talk business he never got the hang of, but he knew the game of slipping in a compliment and charming difficult people. In a way it was a survival technique especially with the likes of Konohagakure's own Hokage. Her endless barrage of sly questions could be halted with the right choice of creative words.

Their orders arrived including chicken gizzard for the Kazekage and duck teriyaki for Yasu. As they ate Naruto and Kankuro had finally made friends again laughing and joking about various battles and exchanging news. It was pleasurable for a time to watch their animated faces but this _stranger_ next to him was making the Kazekage feel unsettled.

Finally he took a guess at what was probably on her mind, "You are angry for my interference."

"My Lord," Yasu tried to sound respectful.

Gaara closed his eyes. In confusion he wondered why his heart felt heavy when Yasu called him by title. For the two years she had stayed in Sunagakure she had tried over and over to encourage him to call her by name. It was a name that meant peace, such an apt choice for someone who had sought to bring people together.

"You must tell the Hokage and the other jonin," she insisted boldly. "I can't be promoted knowing that I didn't earn the right to be there, my conscience simply won't allow it."

Yasu and her sense of right and wrong was certainly alive and well.

"You have more than earned the right..." He said briskly.

The pair of chopsticks came down to the side of her plate, "Temari knows." Her voice suggested that this was the end of the matter. She took a napkin and patted her lips gently.

However Gaara was not to be outdone. "No matter, I protected her too."

He was amused at the kunoichi's reaction just short of gasping in shock. She was quiet for a while taking in the new information thinking and processing what it meant. Her shoulders visibly sank down with relief.

So, she was worried about Temari black mailing her? Gaara thought mildly. If only she knew about the murder attempt...

The relief was short lived however as Yasu's sea blue eyes then glanced at Katashi.

"If Hatake disapproved of my actions he could have suspended the match at any time." The Kazekage was determined to iron out any worries his angry companion may have. "If any of the jonin believed that you were not worthy, they would not accept you." He spread his palm out towards the table. "And yet here you are."

"That doesn't make it right," the young woman hissed with frustration. How could he possibly understand? Don't look him in the eye. Yasu chanted in her mind. It would only be the start of a path that she couldn't turn back from. Stop speaking, he'll only come over all logical and start making sense.

"There are jonin that have been promoted for far less than you have accomplished. The battle was won and your death unnecessary." Gaara continued, "Your skull would have been crushed."

"It's none of your concern!" She finally looked him full in the eye. "You can't just waltz in here and start messing about with the whole promotion structure. It isn't even your own village!" She couldn't hide the exasperation growing in her voice, and she knew it was completely unheard of to be speaking to one of the Gokage in such a manner.

Gaara smirked perhaps she hadn't changed that much after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - A Question of Research**

Yasu glared at him and then immediately regretted it. The memory of his face had been a blurry haze compared to the real thing. The last time he had looked so pale, with tears trailing down his porcelain skin. When Shukaku had set about tearing the skin off her own hand with sand she remembered how Gaara tried desperately to keep hold of her fingers. Eventually even he realised that to try and defy the cruel nature of the beast was futile, so when he began clawing at Yasu to release she knew he understood.

It had been the end of a very long journey for them both. The whole experience had left more than crooked scars on Yasu's hands and many times she wished over and over that she had never met the accursed Kazekage. Despite this she had gained a perspective on life that would otherwise be missing. The limited path that she had been unable to turn from because of her fear was a bad dream. That limited path had evolved into lanes of walkways and passages that could lead to anywhere. Mitokado Homura had been right, she was thankful for the time to stop and reflect – even if it meant getting a little bruised in the process.

When she returned to Konoha (surplus to requirements) she didn't have a backup plan. That in some ways was harder to accept than anything else: not being wanted by the hospital due to the death of Takumi and Matron Shun was a hard blow. Thrown out of Suna due to the danger she presented to the Kazekage was another. Being ambassador had been her life for two whole years. To move on from all that had taken a hell of a lot of soul searching. The decision to train and become an elite ninja was not made on a whim it was a matter of finding a new purpose. Resisting the temptation to sit brooding, thinking about Gaara locked away in his ivory tower was difficult. Especially on long winter nights surrounded by the dark, when the house was deathly quiet and everyone else asleep.

Those turquoise eyes were now showing signs of amusement. It angered her so, that he should try to make light of the situation.

"Well, I think I'll come and join you for a while, if I may?" From nowhere Iruka appeared and crouched down slowly seeking permission.

"You are welcome, Mr Umino." Gaara straightened his back and his mood changed from one of humour to business.

The plates were cleared and replaced with a selection of desserts for the group to share. There were taiyaki fish shaped cakes made from batter. Inside was a range of fillings including: red bean paste and chocolate. The cherry blossom ice cream was an interesting creation soft pink ice cream with blossom petals, puffs of popped rice, strawberries, a ball of melon and a yellow powdered cube of warabimochi. There were rice cakes, dango dumplings and blocks of green and brown yokan cut into slices. It was certainly a sight for anyone with a sweet tooth!

Naruto and Kankuro were still actively engaged in their discussion although the knuckle head ninja was finally beginning to tire. The puppeteer it seemed had deduced that his companion was a bit of light weight in regards to alcohol and continued to fill his cup. He looked back his brother and rolled his eyes. It was a cunning scheme as when Naruto began to feel drowsy he talked less and calmed down.

"I can recommend the yokan," Iruka suggested to Gaara who was glancing over the options.

The Kazekage declined stating that he was full enough and that the sugar content of such a dessert was not good for one's health! The instructor was surprised at this but admitted that like most things it was all about balance.

After taking a sip of green tea he finally revealed why he was seat swapping.

"Yasu, now that you have the vote of confidence from the other jonin..."

The kunoichi blinked, this was news.

"Have you considered what study you will add to the records in the research library?"

There was a time back in the winter when Iruka had mentioned something about a research paper...

"I thought that was just an optional thing," she whispered back to him. "Something you had to do if you wanted to pass with additional honours or merit."

The instructor shook his head, "Don't you recall the principles from the tower in the Forty Fourth Training Ground?"

"If qualities of heaven are what you desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher. If Earthly qualities you lack train your body and prepare to attack." Without missing a beat she recited the words.

He smiled then, "So, you understand? Even as adults it still remains true. You have the qualities of Earth in spades, Yasu. We just need to see a little more of your intellect being applied."

"So, all the jonin here have written research papers?" She looked sceptically down the table.

"Case study on Taijutsu techniques," waved Might Guy with a winning smile.

"Organisation skills and time management." Kakashi added. At this there was a fit of coughing that came from Naruto and Sakura as they nearly choked on their beverages.

Iruka continued as ever knowledgeable in these things. "There have been in depth case studies relating to anything from interrogation to increasing survival rates when on a mission. Some have focused more on sociological aspects within the village community, others on the psychological effects of jutsu on the mind. I suppose, it depends if you have a particular interest."

Yasu rested her chin thoughtfully on steepled fingers, "How long does the paper have to be?"

Immediately Iruka grinned back, "Oh no nurse Yasu, this has to be a completely new study. No copping out by copying material from your days at the hospital."

She groaned then. Research, that of course meant gathering new data and making endless notes, but above all it would take precious time. She couldn't bear the thought of having to battle new opponents just because she hadn't written a damn paper.

"The jonin and the Hokage are willing to wait until you come up with something that inspires you. The minimum requirement is just one scroll."

"That doesn't _sound_ too bad..."

Unfortunately Iruka wasn't quite finished, "With at least fifty pages of parchment including an introduction, hypothesis, research, conclusion, evaluation, summary and recommendations. Then there's the bibliography and appendices of course."

Her face fell she was ready to put herself out there into A and S rank missions. Now she would have to wait even longer!

"Iruka, the village needs more qualified ninja to fulfil the mission roster! Not have them with their heads stuck in some dusty old books going to waste. This is ridiculous!"

"Having your head stuck in books is only part of research, Miss Katashi." The jonin readjusted his headband he wasn't expecting Yasu to react like this. He thought she was naturally studious. "Once you begin taking on missions it will be hectic with constant threats on your life, you will have responsibilities and less time even to meet up with friends and family. I believe that every student has a book in them waiting to be written. Their own take on the ninja world and the passion they have for their duty. Writing something like this is more than just pleasing the criteria, it's about making a mark. Countless other candidates will be shifting through the same library trying to find a crucial piece of information. What if _your_ study held the answers they were looking for?"

Yasu now pushed the cherry blossom ice cream away feeling less hungry. Pale pink liquid had begun to melt and trickle down the sides of the bowl. The Kazekage was regarding her with interest wondering where she might do next. Did she have an idea of what to write about? Or was she suffering from writer's block? He'd heard that the selection process of jonin was certainly thorough. To only specialise in one area left many other areas clouded with uncertainty and if danger should come from that quarter you would be vulnerable. So, this was how the senior leaders in Konoha had managed to get around the problem.

"Do you have a subject to write about?" He asked keeping his voice low.

At first she didn't respond keeping her attention fixed on the ice cream as it continued to melt. They both sat there looking at it until she sighed. Ignoring the red head she spoke to Iruka.

"Would I be allowed to write about my experiences as Ambassador in Suna? It would certainly be a unique subject and no doubt someone would come looking for an insight into the culture and customs of the Land of Wind."

"Well," Iruka gave an apologetic look towards their honoured guest. "I guess that would be up to the current leadership in Sunahagure, although, you would have to write about a specific element of the ninja arts not the political climate of the village. What do you think Lord Gaara?"

"Three years ago the village began taking onboard the training regimes and principles of the Land of Fire. Perhaps some research could be conducted relating to the affects of adopting the new curriculum. Miss Katashi would be welcome to find out for herself."

_Oh no. Go back to Suna?_

"That is most kind of you, Kazekage!" Iruka looked delighted.

"No." Yasu shook her head violently.

"What?" The academy instructor was dumbfounded.

"No, that is not acceptable." Yasu's voice was quivering. She could feel a noose tightening around her neck. There was no way she could go back to the village and face everyone.

Her breathing was rapid, the table disturbed because she had risen so suddenly. Their faces wrapped in confusion wondering after her as she fled. The only thing visible was the door and her escape. She snapped on shoes and held up the hem of her kimono. Iruka was already steps behind her as she slipped down the stairs, and pushed past the other customers near to chef. There was the night just ahead.

The cool breeze washed over her face with pleasurable oxygen. She turned on her heels trying to put some distance between her and the restaurant.

"Yasu, what are doing?" Iruka called after her unable to comprehend why she had taken off. He continued to jog after her watching as the plum kimono flapped behind his friend. "Will you talk to me?"

There were no words to explain what was going on in her heart, any logical reasoning didn't apply. Seeing Gaara again in the flesh had assaulted her senses. These feelings she should not feel, these emotions she could not control to go back to Suna like this would be torture.

"YASU KATASHI, STOP!" The harshness of his tone pierced through her trail of thought. She stopped dead, curling her fingers into fists. For the first time in the presence of this man Yasu was afraid.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Murderous Past**

She wanted him to shout and scream. But instead this lovely, lovely man who had given her so much was standing with hands on hips, sighing with undeniable disappointment.

"I can't go back," she said defensively putting one shaking hand out trying to stop him from coming any closer.

"Yasu..." His voice softened seeing a fear in her eyes that hadn't been evident for some time. It reminded him of the night he'd found a dejected young lady slumped by a swing.

"Don't make me do this!"

"The way you treated Lord Kage, throwing his offer back in his face like that!"

"You don't understand!" She groaned in frustration.

"And you still haven't given me one solid reason why you can't go back to Suna."

She opened her mouth only to close it again.

It was like a rabbit caught in headlights, blue eyes blinking back at him. He'd watched her grow into a confident young ninja. He thought so much of her almost as a sister, yet there were still secrets between them.

"Tomorrow, you will apologise to the Kazekage and accept his offer. This is a now a matter of honour for the village. You cannot disgrace Lady Fifth like this! Your conduct in Suna could have set the way for an exchange program between our students." Iruka said sadly. "For some reason Gaara's presence sets you on edge - you need to get over it." And with that he began walking away.

Black clouds shrouded the moon causing the pale light to disappear. Yasu wrapped two shivering arms around herself and made for home. Her footsteps echoed as she travelled alone down the empty street, two blocks from the small flat where she lived. There was a small hokura lit by the honey glow of a lamp, vases of flowers had been left alongside paper prayers entwined around one of the thinner struts.

In the silence she had to face the truth of her actions. Iruka may as well have landed a left hook his words stung painfully. Despite this, Yasu's resolve was firm, the decision she'd made (in the long run) was the smartest thing to do.

Yasu was about turn away from the hokura when she had a strong urge to smell the flowers. It was a sweet fragrance, pleasant to savour so she knelt down further. Curiously there was a small wooden statue that had been turned away from the street. She turned the artefact over to discover a carving. It was a jolly man wearing loose clothes and a straining belt tied at the bottom of his bulging tummy. He wore a merchant's cap: rounded at the top fitting snugly around the head. Two long drooping ears were matched with a large nose and cheeky grin, but the smile didn't quite reach its eyes. They were scrunched together contorting most uncomfortably. Staring at the statue for a moment Yasu suddenly understood why someone may have turned it the other way – it was slightly creepy.

The aroma of the flowers had intensified becoming sickly. Yasu sneezed and stood back up a slight chill running through her body.

"I should get back," she said aloud to no one in particular.

Each step she took now sounded louder than before it was strange. There was a scuffling to her right but she did not stop to investigate, no doubt it was an animal on the hunt a cat maybe. Her thoughts returned to the morrow and what Iruka had said about an apology.

"_Foolish girl." _

She twisted to look behind, only to find nobody there. Her hands flew to her forehead it was covered in sweat. Yasu's senses had become heightened tuning into the sounds and smells around her. The over powering scent of the flowers hung in the air which didn't make sense as she been walking for at least five minutes away from the hokura. There was a prickly sensation going right down her spine.

"_Slacker."_

That insult made Yasu stop, "Is someone there?" She asked firmly trying to assess the situation. There was only one person who used to call the ex-nurse such names and that person no longer existed in the world of the living. Despite the delicious meal her stomach felt hollow as though there was nothing inside at all. She licked her lips feeling the dryness of her mouth.

As blood pumped through her veins there were further calls, threatening whispers merging together becoming a static of hissing noise. Suddenly she kicked off her slippers and began to run towards Hokage Rock. She didn't know why but her primal instincts were strongly choosing flight and no amount of reason could halt it. The hairs on the back of her neck had sprung up. Yasu kept going for as long as she could before collapsing at the side of the road. Her chest felt tight, she was panting and wheezing, air trying to squeeze out the lungs.

Did I lose it? She wondered hopefully. If her calculations were correct she would only have to turn the corner to reach home, but then...that was odd. Hokage Rock looked the same distance away as when she started running. It was impossible, however sure enough the large structure was no nearer than when Yasu had raced away only seconds before.

"What is going on?" her voice was steady but only just. Even here the smell of the flowers was _still_ strong and the sneezing felt like it would never end. Yasu reluctantly twisted her head and froze. To her left was the hokura with the wooden statue turned around looking back at her with the same twisted grin. The ninja bit her lip before ripping part of the sleeve of the kimono and tying it around her mouth. There was only one explanation for this - she was trapped in a genjutsu.

Genjutsu an illusionary technique designed to manipulate the flow of chakra into the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption to their senses. This in turn makes defence and offence more difficult. Few things can break a genjutsu and to be facing someone with such skills alone without back up from a squad was especially dangerous.

Yasu already knew that she'd inhaled something nasty from those flowers her heart rate was accelerating through the roof. In the worst case scenario it could be a poison, best case a hallucinogen which might explain why the buildings looked like they were dancing right about now. The wooden statue now levitated into the air and began charging towards her.

"Oh, hell!" Yasu cried out in disbelief. The statue now had pointy fangs and two blood red irises shining with menace in the dark. She dare not risk using her own jutsu as anything could be manipulated against her. Instead the kunoichi reached into the folds of her kimono producing a dagger. As she began fending off the possessed object it twirled and spun around in circles. She stabbed the small blade into the smiling man and it fell dead to the floor. The haunting whispers from before became tormented wails.

What happened next would remain with Yasu until the end of her days, never able to accept a playful jump scare from behind again. Something cold and wet wrapped itself around her head and neck. She tried to scream but a thick oozing blanket smothered out the sound. The rancid taste took over all thought, clumpy liquid soaking through the material of her face mask sliding unwelcome down her throat. She wanted to push the arms away so she could breathe, but her hands sunk into the repulsive slime. As she freed one hand her attacker launched the young woman smacking her body into the floor.

"_You've always been useless!"_ The wails ceased as the moon's cruel light illuminated the street, finally allowing her to take it all in. Yasu clambered back onto her knees. It was hard to keep track as the buildings were warping larger then becoming smaller. She forced herself to look towards the voice. It was human, no, more like the husk of what used to be human. The body charred and burnt in places with random teeth poking out. Two hollowed out caves were the eyes should be and the overwhelming stench of decay. Its skin was peeling leaving a residue of blood sliding slowly down the arms and legs. Yasu knew now what she had swallowed, what was stuck in her hair and fingernails it was truly horrifying.

"_Save me!" _The voice was a plea.

"It can't be." Such denial was pitiful.

There were pieces of grey mattered hair attached to the scalp others trailing half way down the body hanging on by strands of skin. The torn and shredded remains of a nurses' uniform were barely recognisable. Yasu couldn't pull away from the monstrous sight she had to see it, yes there, the emerald green apron strapped around the waist. There was no doubt who it could be, it was Matron Shun.

"Kabuto, you heartless bastard!" She cursed.

Her poor brain felt like it was being assaulted as images of Matron Shun pinching her cheek came bounding back uninvited. Such precious moments when the older woman had smiled entrusting Yasu with the mission of retrieving Gaara's gourd, telling her strongly not to come back to find her. Then Shun had gone after Kabuto and for her bravery he killed her in cold blood.

"_Save me!" _It came again.

He'd managed to get hold of the scroll despite the precautions, even though the elders had promised to place every enchantment and barrier over the hiding place. Yakushi had found and retrieved the black scroll with Matron Shun's spirit trapped inside that hideous jutsu, and now he was using it against Yasu. If only she'd gone to get help, or headed straight to the Hokage with her suspicions about the gourd everything would be so different.

"I want to," she was fighting back tears. "I don't know how!"

"_No more killing. Make it stop."_

"Damn it! Let her go!" Yasu shouted into the night. She was shaking her legs gave way, knee bone cracking onto the road.

Matron Shun hovered above preparing a syringe. Inside the needle was viper venom ready to take a life. The killing machine would only have to stab and press and it would all be over. She'd failed back then in the desert and master had been very angry. He promised to stop the agony, the torment of watching people, poisoned and slaughtered under her hand. Just one more then she would be free...

Yasu's eyesight was failing images of not one, two but maybe three Matron Shun's diving down with an alarming screech. She attempted to gather enough chakra for a barrier, but she had so little. Still weak from the battles before and unable to relax and recharge her chakra was dangerously low.

"Ne, Inu and Tora," she wheezed watching her fingers tremble and shake whilst making the hand signs. In the nick of time something rebounded off the transparent blue glass. It tried again and again accompanying the assaults were wails of rage that pierced her ear drums. The world was spinning around and around. It was too much for the female ninja who clamped two hands over her ears as the sound vibrated inside her head. "If I lose control I'll be done for!"

Already it was happening, the blue dome cracked and splintered into pieces. This shell of the Matron possessed incredible speed and all the medical knowledge needed to strike. She was indeed Kabuto's prized doll and Yasu knew her luck was running out. Again she tried in vain to move, the floor shook and buildings blazed alight. With wild fire they toppled down, fencing her in. Her strength was gone Yasu lay on her back paralysed, looking directly into the two coal black craters targeting her.

"_There will be no more killing. I will make it stop." _

Matron Shun held the syringe aloft ready to bring it down, straight into the heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Reconcile**

"Damn it, Yasu!" A harsh voice yelled.

The demented nurse plunged the needle deep into flesh before pushing down with no hesitation. She expected to see the young girl underneath squirming with pain, and the light dimming from her eyes. The Matron discovered instead a three eyed imposter with jagged teeth! In addition this thing had latched on with four arms and began cutting the Matron's arms with knives protruding from its wrists. Shun gave a haunting shriek before struggling to escape. As she finally freed herself one of her own limbs came away with a horrendous snap.

A blast of sand blew in from the East chasing Matron Shun aiming to incapacitate the assassin, unfortunately just as the grains had managed to surround her, she disappeared.

"Kankuro," Gaara gave the order as he jumped from the rooftops above.

"Track down four eyes. Fine, I'm on it." The puppeteer sounded annoyed but instantly set off at speed.

Gaara ran to the body of crow and pushed the large puppet off Yasu. She was in pretty bad shape: her face white as chalk and clammy. Every muscle was taut you could feel the tension straining from her body.

"Get the people out! The flames, they're gonna burn everything!" The ex-ambassador's arms were flailing around wildly. Whenever Gaara tried to get near she scratched at him and pushed on the heels of her feet trying to get away. "No, no! We have to do something!"

He laid two fingers gently on her forehead and whispered, "Release."

After that Yasu stopped trying to lash out and her body went as stiff as a board.

"Have the flames gone?" He asked trying to gauge her state of mind.

Her gaze flitted from one direction to another before nodding dumbly. Yasu sat up trying to calm her gasping breaths. It seemed like she might be losing.

"What thing comes of itself without being looked for?" The Kazekage smirked trying to distract his patient from becoming overwhelmed. "What thing does not break under the blow of an iron hammer? What thing closes by night and opens by day?"

Eyebrows drew together as though trying to retrieve a memory from a dream. "Oh, the riddle," she coughed. "But that was years ago."

"Three separate riddles in fact, you have a devious side, Miss Katashi." Gaara swiftly corrected. "The first answer is tomorrow, the second is water and the third was a flower."

"You went looking for the answers?" There was genuine wonder in her voice.

The Kazekage's love for riddles, puzzles and proverbs had continued as he grew. Taking on board stories from travellers and other lands had become something of a hobby.

He gazed at the blond hair jutting out at odd angles away from the kushi comb. Yasu looked like she'd been dragged through a hedge backwards. The plum kimono was torn to shreds which he thought to be a great shame. He knew that such a garment would potentially be a family heir loom, something she (no doubt) would feel guilty about ruining.

When she had left so abruptly at the mere mention of going back to Suna it had piqued his curiosity. Kankuro had insulted him saying what a fool he was to get involved with 'Lady Leaf' once more, that she only brought trouble and strife. That of course was true enough still, that hadn't stopped the Kage from leaving a doppelganger at the table and taking Iruka's exit as a chance to escape unseen.

As ever she was a strange one. One minute seeing the Konohan form stone dragons and manipulate water into towering spirals and here she was as vulnerable as an infant. Yasu was now gripping her right wrist tightly, analysing it. As she did so her breaths turned to frantic panting gaining momentum.

"You must remain calm," He told her firmly. "It will do no good to lose control."

She continued to grip the wrist seeing ripples move underneath the skin with a life of their own. This was too much for the kunoichi, her panic was rising.

"I can't do it." Her breaths were now painful squeaks and wheezes. "I can't keep control. She'll kill my family. I've no chakra left..."

Gaara frowned, what did she mean? No matter, they could only deal with one problem at a time.

Once the ex-ambassador had helped by transferring chakra from herself to him, it had stopped Shukaku from taking full possession of the Kazekage's body. He wasn't sure if it were possible to reverse the process, but he knew that unless Yasu took back her power there was sure to be yet another unplanned forest of oak trees in the middle of the street. If that were to happen the Hokage would be left in no doubt that Yasu had used the Mokuton Jutsu during the night.

The Wind Shadow placed his hands on Yasu's shoulders and began to concentrate. He knew just a few seconds would be enough, but it was the side effects of the transfer that made him feel nervous.

"I'm afraid," Yasu confessed suddenly.

"Still unable to control your emotions I see," He muttered under his breath before the energy flowed between them. "Ten, nine, eight..."

Gaara blinked. It was quiet only the chirping of birds. He walked slowly from the inside of a house into a small garden. The sun was shining and from its position he estimated the time to be round about noon. This garden was small and overgrown with young pine and cherry blossom trees. There were grasses, bushes and clay statues of yagura towers overgrown with dark green moss.

It was as though the gardener had taken snippets of plants and created a collage with many layers. Everywhere the eye might care to wander there was something of interest, something that might tempt you to bend down and take a closer look. In the small brook there were orange and black carp inches from the surface, they swam slowly, on occasion creating ripples on the water's surface.

_So, where is this?_

Suddenly a door to his right slides open and two women step out. The elder of the two, gestures to sit down near to the water and offers some tea. Gaara is about to make his leave when he notices that the younger woman is holding a familiar brown box.

"Thank you for coming," Mrs Katashi settles down gracefully.

Yasu follows. She has her arms crossed and a suspicious look. Nevertheless she takes the tea and blows it carefully. "The only reason I'm here is because of Naoki."

"Yes," Yasu's mother agrees. "He is doing well at the academy. He will be a fine ninja." She pours a drink for herself. "He's growing so fast, becoming a man...time certainly has a way of creeping up on you. Makes you stop and think about things."

They both look out into the garden lost in their own thoughts.

"I thought you hated gardens," She commented. "You always said you had allergies."

Her mother shrugs with a pained smile, "After what happened I felt like I needed to be close to you, somehow. I realised we'd never shared many things together. There was only one place where I ever saw you happy – your father's peace garden." She sighed heavily, "I never expected to see you again, so I decided to see what the fuss was about. It was hard, but I thought about how you managed it and that kept me going. A year passed and it took shape. I watched the flowers grow and I cared for them, because of that I didn't sneeze quite so much. I've kept tending it ever since."

"It's beautiful." The daughter replied quietly.

More peaceful silence as the water trickled over the smooth wet stones.

"About what I said _that_ night."

Yasu sat up straight, "You promised to tell the truth about my father." Her anger was clear to see unable to stomach even the ghost of an apology. "Enlighten me." She said shortly before standing and walking a little onto the short grass.

Gaara watched fascinated, so she did have the conversation with her mother after all. The Yasu he used to know avoided confrontation at all costs, here she was almost inviting the other woman to dare to speak out of turn.

"Yes, quite. Mind if I smoke?" Mrs Katashi reached towards her kisheru without waiting for an answer and lit the finely shredded tobacco. She took a long dragging breath before letting the smoke rings escape into air. They drifted towards the blue sky before disappearing."Your father - that is your birth father was the son of Hashirama Senju. I was called to the Hokage residence to tend his wounds after a most bloody and glorious battle. He was in shock after I had to amputate his right leg and began snapping at everyone like some demented dog. I remember watching his wife trying to sooth him only to be slapped across the face, he was a brute drowning in his own self pity."

She tapped the pipe lightly before placing it aside. It was made from brass with delicately carved kanji on the dark bamboo.

"Well, you know I do not suffer fools gladly. He tried to bark orders at me and I barked right back. I showed him that his threats meant about as much to me as autumn leaves trying to cling to their branches in a storm. Soon we developed an understanding. In time he recovered and began confiding in me, we grew to be close. Jealous of our mutual relationship his wife demanded that I return to my surgery, so I did. However, he sought me out and despite my best intentions to resist I admit that I did succumb. It was a most passionate affair that even now is fresh in my mind."

"What happened then?" Yasu asked turning around.

"I became pregnant – with you. At first I did fear for my life however he was adamant that I was to be made comfortable and not to concern myself about finances for the child. He gave me a small fortune to pay for the very house that we stand in now and to ensure that you were educated and healthy. Of course his wife was far from happy with this arrangement and sent many assassins to kill me! Due to this a bodyguard was allocated to safeguard our welfare and his name was Kenshin Katashi."

"That explains a lot," The ninja in training gave a weak smile. "I often wondered how you could possibly afford a place like this."

Gaara looked from mother to daughter. The last time they had spoken to each other Mrs Katashi had told Yasu that she was a mistake. He knew that this had hurt his friend deeply to the point that she scrambled blindly up a hill and sat out in the rain for hours. Now, it was as if the shoe was on the other foot. It was the mother who was now seeking acknowledgement from her child.

"A couple of years past and the love I held for the Hokage's son burnt out. The reality was I was a woman with a two year old child and reputation in tatters. Even though I had wealth I was disowned from my family for such dishonour. Yet despite all this Kenshin stayed and protected us, becoming a father to you and a loyal companion to me. Eventually we fell in love and with the blessing of my former lover, married and I became Mrs Katashi. Your step brother, Naoki was born three years later and I was content."

"Then Kenshin Katashi died on a mission." Yasu came to lean on the wall only a few centimetres away from where Gaara was standing. For a second the Kazekage considered hiding but remembered that these were only memories. He couldn't be seen or found, the memories would stop when the connection was closed. In fact Gaara was surprised that Yasu had not stopped the transfer of chakra by now.

"Yes, Kenshin's death hit us all hard. I hated the ninja squads back then and more so their leader for sending men out to die. I was distraught. With no one to talk to the only person I could rely on was myself. The former Hokage's wife was in the perfect position to murder us in our beds and for a long time I was terrified."

"Was that why you were so cold and kept pushing me away?"

"I didn't want you to get involved, Yasu. I stayed up many nights watching the door as you and Naoki slept. I didn't have any energy or patience left by daylight and I took it out on you, I realise now that was wrong. It's hard to explain but because nothing happened I felt like we'd been forgotten. The secret love child of the Hokage's son was second grade and not to be concerned about. I decided then that we would not just be some other family, that we would make our mark and be proud."

"So when you moaned at me about dishonouring the family name you were talking about the Senju rather than Katashi? That was why you pushed me so hard and wanted me to be a nurse so young." Understanding had finally dawned.

"It was selfish of me," Mrs Katashi twisted onto her knees looking up at her daughter. "I became obsessed with trying to show everyone that I wasn't just some victim that had been taken advantage of. I couldn't stand the thought of the elders looking at you with pity and the 'real heir' Tsunade was perfect in every way. I felt we were being judged. These thoughts clouded my mind and festered, Kenshin was no longer there to sooth my soul." She swallowed hard. "I was so foolish."

Yasu's eyes softened and then she knelt down too. The pair became a mirror image as she took her mother's hands into her own. "You hurt me." Those three simple words conveyed all the pain Yasu had carried around in her heart for most of her teenage life.

"I'm sorry," suddenly the older woman scrunched up her face and broke down. She wiped the tears away savagely with the back of her hand. "I love you so much."

"Mother..." A handkerchief was retrieved from Yasu's breast pocket and generously given. They looked at each other as if for the very first time, really seeing each other as people. Mother was not a God, and daughter was not clay to shape and mould to some design. "I love you too."

This feeling Gaara could now identify as love. He could not help but be moved and recalled the cold desert night when he had argued with Yasu about reconciling with her mother, but she was too afraid. Seeing this it was clear Yasu had more than faced her demons. It made him think that a small part of himself was indeed sad about the death of his own father. His only regret was that he would never be able to tell him so.

"I wanted to ask about this," Yasu kissed her mother's hands and broke the spell. She took a small green object from the brown box. It was a whistle she blew it feebly and then laughed. "I wasn't sure why you decided to send me this."

A blond eyebrow rose up and Mrs Katashi sighed with relief. "So you kept it then? I thought you might have thrown it into a river!" She shook her head at the very thought. "It belonged to your father. It was the only thing he ever gave me to pass onto our child when they came of age. He said it would protect you."

"Do you know how it works?" Yasu asked almost bouncing with excitement.

"Well to start, don't blow on it so roughly!" Yui Katashi teased before taking the object and putting it to her lips. "You have to be gentle like this..."

Intrigued the Sunan leaned in to hear the sound however Gaara felt himself reversing away from the garden. Colours, images like photographs falling from the sky spun around him. Finally he opened his eyes and looked down to see Yasu squeezing his arm.

"Gaara?" Her blue eyes were shining with an empathy that hadn't been present at the restaurant.

_What has she seen?_ He wondered uncomfortably.


	9. Ch 9 - No Escape

**Chapter 9 – No Escape**

"May I retrieve my arm, Miss Katashi?" Gaara glanced down and then straight back at her.

There was a delay before embarrassment kicked in. She cried out suddenly realising what she was doing, "My Lord, I apologise!" She drew her hands together trying to avoid further contact, but her cheeks were burning.

"I will take you to the medical centre." The Kazekage said about to pick her up.

"Stop," The pitch of her voice had become noticeably higher. "I'd rather you didn't!"

"An antidote is needed for the poison which I believe is still making its way through your system." He countered with logic.

There was no argument for this so reluctantly Yasu allowed herself to be lifted up into his strong arms.

"I'm sorry for any offence I've caused," she said. "After declining your offer and without excusing myself, then the inconvenience of saving me from-" There was a hesitant pause, "Saving me from Matron Shun."

"I would not consider helping a friend an inconvenience," Gaara disagreed as he walked on.

After a quick check that there was nothing wrong her ears Yasu was shocked to hear the word 'friend' coming out of Gaara's mouth. What kind of friend never spoke or wrote? What kind of friend would go to extraordinary lengths to avoid spending time with them? What kind of friend tried to pretend that the other didn't exist or tried to forget about them, (and failed miserably) altogether? She had been the furthest thing away from a friend that you could get!

"However I would ask why you are so dismissive in regards to studying in Sunagakure? Do you feel that there would be nothing of worth to write about?" He sounded annoyed.

"I never said that!" Yasu flared up in defence. "You know more than anyone how I feel about Suna."

"Then come back to the village."

BAM! Yasu felt liked she'd been kicked in the stomach, of all the things to say! She was trapped in his arms unable to escape. He was watching her and waiting for an answer. This was hardly fair how could she say no to the person who had just saved her life? The silence between them was unbearable but she held on refusing to commit to anything.

It wasn't just the thought of the work that bothered her it was all the emotional baggage that came with it. The civilians in the village would hardly welcome her back with open arms. She was a ninja now not a political figure and that would make former friends feel uncomfortable, perhaps even frightened. There would no doubt be assassination attempts on her life. It would equal a showdown with Hiro and bickering with Temari. It would mean facing the fact that the village had changed and that her memories of the place might be romanticised. She could probably cope with all of that once she had got to grips with the extreme heat and shaking grains of sand out her boots every five minutes. No, the real problem was that three years ago she'd developed feelings for the Kage that were highly inappropriate, and judging from her body language recently that hadn't changed.

"Yasu!" Another male voice wrenched her away from her contemplations. "Thank the Hokage, you're safe."

Iruka was a little surprised to see his young friend swept off her feet in the arms of the Wind Shadow. She looked kind of cute like that, however he dismissed the thought when Gaara's sharp green eyes were glaring at him.

"Please inform the fifth Hokage that Yakushi Kabuto is in Konohagakure. He has managed to acquire a scroll containing the spirit of one of your medical staff and is using it to murder others. My security officer is already making a sweep of the area. " He sounded so calm despite the chaotic events he had just witnessed. When he was sure that the older man understood he added, "Miss Katashi must be taken to the hospital she has been poisoned."

"At once, Lord Kage!" The instructor went to take Yasu off his hands but was denied. Gaara proceeded to continue on his journey leaving Iruka behind in a spiralling trail of dust.

Later on at the ryokan Gaara stood by the window looking out towards the dawn. It had been a long night. According to the medic nin they had managed to counteract the poison and Yasu was resting comfortably on the ward. He reached into his jacket and unfolded a rather crumpled photograph. It had been taken on the day of the Festival of Change when he was wearing a blue kimono and gold face paint around his eyes. Stood next to him was Yasu in a green silk kimono decorated with autumn leaves, she was smiling. It was a genuine sunny smile he hadn't seen her face light up like that since he arrived here.

"What are you up to? Do you really think bringing Yasu back to the village is a good idea?" Kankuro rolled his eyes as he carefully placed his puppet onto the floor.

Whenever Gaara was restless he would take out the photograph and stare at it for a while. It seemed to comfort him.

The youngest brother replied with a sly smile, "It has been quiet of late."

"As if!" Kankuro snorted as he examined the body of crow. The syringe had snapped in half so he had to take a pair of pliers and remove the remaining needle. Afterwards he inspected the puncture wound and wiped away any leftover traces of poison. "You must be crazy you have enough admirers from those groupies that stalk you! And what about that letter from the River Princess! What was her name?"

Gaara frowned, "Her Imperial Highness Amelia, Princess of The Land of Rivers. Yes, I am fully aware that a meeting needs to be arranged."

He did not take kindly to the way the Princess had requested an audience regarding an 'arrangement' that had been made with the fourth Kazekage. He'd wanted to throw the document in the fire but the tone of the letter implied that such a meeting was long overdue, and should it not take place something of great consequence might besiege the Village Hidden in the Sands.

**Author's Note - **Just a short one this time! I got distracted reading Lady Leaf again trying to recall where I was taking the characters next. I have a grasp on it now, so I'm actually looking forward to getting back to Suna. Thank you for taking the time to read the story. Any feedback would be appreciated just to let me know I'm on the right track - cheers! Allybalybee x


	10. Chapter 10 - Good to be Back

**Chapter ten – Good to be Back.**

Yasu was impressed at how swiftly and efficiently things had moved on since Gaara had stepped in. Her possessions had been transferred to Suna and here she was walking back down the cool windy tunnel towards the village entrance. It felt very strange coming back but Yasu had to admit to a few excited butterflies inside her stomach. When they came to the light at the opposite end Yasu was greeted by the unrelenting desert sun.

She glanced around instinctively for the nearest shade feeling her skin shrivel and yearn to repel the heat. It would take a while to acclimatize again to temperatures above 35 degrees each day. The village had grown larger with more convenience stores and visitors. There was a buzz from the younger generation too with music heard on street corners and a game of football in the main square. Last time there had been a handful of market stalls and the people cooped up inside hiding away.

This was a vibrant place full of life and energy. As the Kazekage walked along there were shouts of joy at his return and most curious of all friendly smiles. He stood still and greeted the children that had raced up to welcome him home. Yasu's mouth dropped open, Gaara was now accepted and loved by his people that much was crystal clear. He deserved it, having worked hard to keep the momentum of change going and building a future of prosperity, just like he promised he would. He really had took the role of the Fifth Wind Shadow seriously, there was no fear or tension here – only people that felt happy and safe.

"This place has really grown, it's incredible." She said pulling the rucksack higher up her back.

"Indeed," was Gaara's short reply but there was warmth and pride etched into it.

"Well of course it has!" Temari added. "You didn't expect time to stand still just because _you_ left, did you?"

Yasu inhaled through her nose and let it out slowly. "No, I didn't _expect_ _anything_."

Temari grinned back evilly. "You'll notice more changes soon enough." After that she turned on her heel and headed back towards the administration building. Watching her go was like déjà vu the oldest Sand sibling was always spoiling for a fight for one reason or another.

"Well, I better find lodgings first and get settled," she bowed to the Kazekage ready to take her leave. As she raised her head again he looked lost for a moment.

"That will not be necessary," he folded his arms. "The Ambassador's residence is at your disposal and unoccupied."

Her eyes widened she obviously hadn't expected to be offered her old home, this pleased him. "You thought the building had been taken over by one of the council?"

"If I'm honest I thought you might flatten the place!" A half laugh escaped her lips. "You are most generous but I'm not an ambassador anymore. I hardly need an entire house to conduct my studies!"

Gaara ignored her and began walking up the western dirt path. Soon his reluctant guest followed and they spotted someone coming towards them.

Maybe it was a trick of the light but Yasu thought she saw a woman with medium viridian green hair sprinting down the slope.

_Shiro?_

When she blinked however it turned out to be a kunoichi with short brown hair and a Sunan ninja band around her neck. The young girl ran towards the Kazekage with a huge grin, again completely unafraid.

"Gaara Sensei!" She exclaimed positively bursting with affection.

He acknowledged her with a polite nod. "Matsuri, this is Miss Katashi – a fellow ninja from the Hidden Leaf. She has come to study our training programme at the academy."

"Oh," Matsuri seemed surprised. Her keen dark eyes making an assessment of Yasu still undecided about the stranger.

"I want you to stay here with our guest and assist Miss Katashi in any way possible, is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" She replied immediately standing to attention.

Gaara then turned to Yasu, "I have a meeting with the high council."

"Of course, don't let me keep you!" Yasu smiled sympathetically if there was one thing she would not miss about being ambassador it was the endless boring meetings that she had to attend.

"I hope you will be comfortable here." He gestured towards the house.

She tried not to look at him however the Kage was skilful at maintaining eye contact. He really had grown handsome and confident too. She thought suddenly of the boy who used to hide behind the walls of this very same house and use his third eye jutsu to watch the preparations for the festival.

"You have been more than kind, Lord Kage." Yasu reassured him still trying to get away.

"The academy is open from six in the morning until five in the afternoon. No appointments are required, please feel free to ask any questions and should there be any concerns..." He looked pointedly at her. "I ask that you bring them to my attention."

As expected she narrowed her blue eyes immediately. "I'm meant to be a casual observer. Not some sort of inspector!"

"You are studying the positive effects of the Hidden Leaf curriculum on our students." Gaara was insistent. "If anything is not up to standard it would be helpful to know. Can I trust you to do this?"

Matsuri looked uncomfortably from the leader she adored to the blond bimbo who was trying his patience. Just what was her problem?

"This is _my_ research and I am not acting like some sort of spy checking up on people! I've been on the receiving end of such games – if you care to remember?" Her voice was laden with fury.

The shinobi blinked but gave nothing away.

"You would do well to mind your manners in front of Master Gaara!" Matsuri was appalled at such a display of disrespect towards her sensei. She spoke with devotion taking a kunai and stepped directly in front of him.

Yasu arched a very weary eyebrow, so this was death threat number one. The babysitter was certainly going to be a handful!

"If I see something seriously wrong I'll mention it." She began to limbo away from the sharp blade as she said this. "And yes, you can trust me. Good day, my Lord."

She could feel Gaara's eyes on her as she went on alone. It wasn't until she'd stepped onto the porch and peeked back, that the teacher and his student were engaged in conversation. She could hear the Kage's low but authoritative tone in contrast to the heated ramblings of his pupil.

The blond went ahead, relieved. Pushing the old creaking door she stepped inside, a thin beam of light followed her casting a blurry shadow in the room. She opened the dusty curtains allowing even more natural light to flood in. When all the downstairs windows had been opened she stood back and smiled. There was a wooden desk near to the southern wall complete with brush and pot of ink. This was where she had written letters (as ambassador) to Lady Tsunade. To the right was the small kitchen where Shiro had made endless cups of green tea, and the rocking chair that she had often fallen asleep in. It was as if the place hadn't been touched since she went away.

In the bedroom was a painting of a pink desert flower. This sent shivers down Yasu's spine it had been a gift from Gaara. With the flower were the words: where flowers bloom so does hope. A quotation from a fairytale Temari had shared as a 'bedtime story' for the newly arrived ambassador. She carefully touched the painting with her fingertips and sighed softly.

"Miss Katashi?"

Yasu turned around and surveyed Matsuri whose temper had somehow fizzled out in the past five minutes.

"Do you need anything?"

The older ninja thought for a moment then looking decisive she said, "Can you found out if a woman called Shiro is in town? Should be in her late thirties, used to be a part of the ninja core and has green hair. She was the house keeper here about three years ago."

"Erm, yes I can do that for you, Miss Katashi."

Yasu flinched, "Oh, and one more thing, if you're going to babysit me while I'm here _please_ just call me Yasu."

"That's a little informal for one of Lord Gaara's guests!" She was shocked for a moment. "But if that's what you wish, Miss Yasu."

"Just Yasu," She amended.

Matsuri made a face before trying again. "Yes Yasu!"

When Matsuri had been outraged at Miss Katashi's behaviour, Lord Gaara had taken it upon himself to explain that she was an old friend, someone who was precious to him. He reminded his student of the time before she had been kidnapped by the Artisan group when he was not quite so popular with the villagers. Yasu had been there for him trying to help get the village back on its feet. She'd been inexperienced and scared of letting people down but despite this she managed to make it through. He had great respect for the woman in front of her now, no she was off again!

"I need to check something," Yasu spoke to herself as she proceeded upstairs. She turned around in a circle craning her neck to check the ceiling, from one side then to the other. There was some damage in places which was to be expected, after all the sandstorms in Suna were not to be taken lightly. "Yeah, I'm going to need some grit, mud and underlay to fix the roof."

"Fix the roof!" The brunette was surprised. "I could ask one of the craftsmen to come and patch it up, Yasu! You might hurt yourself."

"And I could use earth style to plug the holes right now, but it wouldn't be the same, would it?" She chuckled. "Besides, it won't take nearly as long as the first time I did it!"

"The first time?"

"Yes, the first time I came here the house was falling apart! Shiro and I, with a little help from Temari-"

"Lady Temari!" Matsuri blurted out on auto pilot.

Yasu shrugged there was no point arguing over other people's titles. "My apologies, Lady Temari helped to secure the roof too, that better?" She tossed over a small bag of coins.

Two black eyes shone back with irritation but she seemed satisfied. "I will collect the supplies and return with the information you have requested."

"Thanks," Yasu called after Matsuri who had taken off like a demon possessed. Such a serious youngster but it seemed her heart was in the right place at least. The ex-ambassador eased into the chair, closing her eyelids and rocked back and forth in a steady rhythm. It was good to be back.

**Author's note –** I had to get the old Naruto series out again to watch Matsuri's debut, she was so cute! Thank you to Snowlily246 for the reviews. Any feedback is appreciated! Allybalybee x


End file.
